Mobius Gone Mad
by Air Slasher
Summary: Sonic, Tails and Knuckles find themselfs running from their loved ones who have been infected with some plague. Turns out Robotnik has joined up with the Decepticons and The Sonic Underground joins in the fight and so do the Autobots.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and co. They are copyright Sega and I guess ones that only made for the Archie Comics are copyright Archie Comics I guess. 

All of the Autobots and Deceptions are copyright the company that made the "Transformers More Than Meet The Eye" series.

I came up with the idea of the Master Matrix.

Mobius gone Mad Chapter 1: The Master....Matrix!  
"I just don't understand why they just became pure evil." Sonic said as he put a bandage on a cut. Tails and Knuckles were also in the tree house with Sonic. "Hmm, it's not just Sally and your parents that's gone off the deep end, Julie-Su was acting the same way too." Knuckles said as he took sip from a bowl of soup.

"But why and who caused them to do this?" Tails said.

"Most definitely Robuttnik's doing. I hope this isn't another V.R. experience." Sonic said.

"From what you told me, I hope not. Man that must have been scary having to run from the ones you loved most." Tails said.

"Oh Sonic get down here so I can take you to Robotroplis for a how to say tune up." Amy called from bellow, she looked normal except her eyes were red not green. "Sorry asshole!" Sonic said and rushes down, he punches her lights out and signals Tails and Knuckles to follow him.

"Now where can we go?" Tails said to Knuckles. "The Emerald Shrine, Tikal should be able to help us." Knuckles said.

"Or destroy us, we don't know if...." Sonic started to say but was cut off by a robotic voice from behind them that sounded like Tikal. "I've been affected too? Yes I have." Tikal said --she looked normal except her eyes were red.

"Man we so screwed." Sonic said and out of nowhere a blast hit Tikal backwards, the blast produced an 'A' cord sound. "Zonic told us you needed some help dude." an alternate Sonic said. "Zonic said that only Sonic would be necessary but Manic and I decided to go too." Sonia said holding a small laser gun, "It appears our Robotnik has come up with way to control the actual minds of the Mobians instead of just overriding their minds with programming."

"So where do we go?" Knuckles said to the group. "Well, lets go too the Master Emerald Shrine, we have some allies waiting." Manic said.

"Allies? What do you mean?" Sonic said as he took out a Chaos Emerald.  
Sonic from Sonic underground will be called Sonikku from now on.

"Zonic was able to get us some allies to help us seeing as how Eggman got some new 'friends'." Sonia said.

After Sonic used Chaos Control to warp them to the Master Emerald Shrine. "Ah I see you are back Sonia, Sonikku and Manic." A giant robot said.

"I see you brought your team Optimus Prime." Manic said.

"Yeah, he did. I'm Goldbug, I'm an experienced Autobot soldier. Optimus Prime is our commander." Goldbug said.

"Cool gigantic, free-willed robots. You guys must be highly advanced to be able to convert your civilization into robots." Tails said.

"Actually we are highly advanced but we were never organic. We've always been robots fox kid." Optimus Prime said.  
"How do we know your even on our side?" Knuckles said.

"This Knuckles, is the Matrix of leadership. Only the Autobot leader has it, and the Autobots are out to protect the universe from Galvatron and the Deceptions." Optimus Prime said

Optimus opened his chest hatch, and took out the Matrix, the minute the Matrix was out it and the Master Emerald started glowing, the Master Emerald flew off its resting place, in a flash of light it disappeared and then appeared a blue smaller glowing Emerald inside the middle part of the Matrix.  
"The....The Master Emerald fused with that thing!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Need not worry young one, the Master Emerald and the Matrix has created a link with Vector Sigma. The thing that has possessed your friends is a watered down, edited version of the spores that cause the Hate Plague." A voice said from the Matrix/Master Emerald.

"That plague again Alpha-Trion. Come on we barley survived last time." Goldbug said.

"Yes Goldbug, but last time it was a hate plague now it is a submission plague. Doctor Iv. Kintobor or as you call him Doctor Robotnik has changed so it will only affect Mobians other than Sonic, Tails and Knuckles of this zone. "So we're at risk too?" Manic said.

"Sorry but yes you are. Sonic, Optimus Prime you cannot defeat your enemies alone. The Master Matrix will be able to heal ones infected. Also for the final battle you must Power Drive Link....good luck to you all." Alpha-Trion said and his voice faded away.

After a beam of light shot from the Master Matrix at Sonic's chest. A miniature Matrix appeared on a necklace around Sonic's neck. "Well I guess that's what will allow us to link. The powers of two great leaders united will make an almost unbeatable leader." Optimus Prime said.

After a moment of silence Sonic replied, "Yeah I like the way you think Optimus Prime, well lets all Juice for Echindaoplis we need to get some old friends and Knuckles' little crazed girlfriend."

Tails laughed but Knuckles didn't. "I'm going to get you after Sonic the Hedgehog." Knuckles said.  
-End Chapter1

Please feel free to leave comments.


End file.
